


Made of Luck

by kittykatepb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, fusion fic, has anyone done this yet, miraculous holders can fuse in this universe okay, there's a bit of angst in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatepb/pseuds/kittykatepb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir must fuse to defeat Hawkmoth in their final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Chance means luck in French, but I also like the English meaning of the word for this story. Destin, as you could probably guess, means destiny or fate in French.
> 
> All lyrics, except for the ones that I changed to fit my story, belong to Rebecca Sugar and Estelle's "Stronger Than You" from the TV show Steven Universe.

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed, summoning all of her energy to throw off the two akumatized butterfly monsters off of her partner’s back.  Ladybug helped him up, and they stood back to back, appraising the situation.  

 

“Thanks for the hand, My Lady,” Chat Noir said.  Ladybug nodded quickly, then broke formation to attack some more butterfly creatures.  

 

There seemed to be an endless amount of the strange beings, attacking from every possible angle.  They were about the same height as the two heroes, shadowy creatures with jagged wings and claws.  They hardly resembled butterflies at this point.  Hawkmoth had hoarded his magic to make these nightmare creatures.  He hadn’t attacked with an akuma in months, and as they fought their new opponents, Ladybug and Chat Noir realized why he had laid low.  The creatures weren’t exactly durable; they would fall to the ground after a few sharp hits, but they would eventually rise again.  Ladybug didn’t have the energy or time to individually purify all the corrupted butterflies.  These human-less akumas were fast and vicious, and their biggest appeal to Hawkmoth was their single-mindedness.  Hawkmoth soon realized that the human hosts, with their own selfish wishes and desires, were what dragged him down.  The akumatized butterflies only had one goal: get the miraculous.  

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir wanted to get the miraculous as well, that is, Hawkmoth’s miraculous.  That would end it all, but Hawkmoth was surrounded by his akumatized creatures.  He stood, in the midst of his servants, in the middle of the park.  Hawkmoth ordered his creatures to also attack various civilians.  He did this because Hawkmoth knew that the heroes would always go to save someone when they had the chance, even if it would only tire them out.  He had an idea that the heroes were from Collège François Dupont, so his monsters specifically cornered some of their classmates.

 

It was a horrid scene, really.  Hawkmoth stood by the fountain surrounded by his beasts, Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting some others meters away while countless other butterfly creatures roamed the city, targeting innocent bystanders.  

 

Even with their current odds, the heroes would not give in.  Ladybug was laser focused on destroying each and every one of her foes, and Chat Noir had her back, fighting valiantly.  Chat Noir seemed to be in a decent humor despite their situation.  He would often hum during patrols, and he kept up this habit during this fight.  It took some extra air, yes, but it was worth it to see the monsters recoil at the sound.  

 

“Me-owch!” Chat exclaimed when he first discovered that they hated the sound.  “And to think, I thought that I sounded perfectly in tune,” he resumed his humming.

 

“You were a bit pitchy,” Ladybug commented, a small smile curled on her lips.  Chat grinned back and began to hum louder.

 

After a few minutes, the heroes knew that their current strategy would not work.  There were just too many akumatized butterflies, and they also had to worry about the civilians and whatever else Hawkmoth was doing in his shroud of butterflies.  

 

“Chat, I have a plan,” Ladybug said, a half formed idea unfurling in her mind.  If they couldn’t defeat Hawkmoth, maybe someone else could.  

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir and threw her yoyo to the opposite side of the park, over the fence, and into a corridor.  She then pulled him into an alleyway, and fearing more akumatized monsters coming their way, Ladybug boxed the two of them in with several dumpster containers.  Once they were secure, Ladybug began to pace.  Chat stopped humming to give her some silence to think.

 

“Okay, Chat?” Ladybug asked, “do you trust me?” Chat thought the answer was obvious, but Ladybug’s blue eyes bore into him, awaiting an answer.

 

“Of course, my Lady,” Chat replied honestly.  “Always.”

 

“While we were fighting, it was clear that we alone cannot defeat Hawkmoth,” Ladybug said.  Chat opened his mouth to argue, to say that there was always a way, but she anticipated his response and held up a hand.  “No, it’s true.  Cataclysm and lucky charms aren’t enough this time, so I brought you here because I have a plan, of sorts.  You said that you trusted me, so just stay with me for this proposal, alright?”

 

Chat nodded, unsure of what would come next.

 

“We should fuse.”  Ladybug stood very still, carefully judging his reaction.  

 

“ _ You _ want to fuse with me?” Chat asked, incredulous.  “I thought that you never wanted to risk it,”

 

Ladybug bit her lip.  “We have never needed to before.  My kwami Tikki told me about it, but only a few other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have successfully fused in the past, and in all of our other battles, the need has never been this dire.  We would always fuse if it was a foolproof plan.  Has your kwami ever fully explained what fusion entails?”

 

Chat Noir tilted his head to the side.  “Plagg mentioned it a couple of times.  I think his exact words were, 'It’s the best experience you’ll ever have, if you manage to stay alive,’”  Chat smiled.  “Plagg loves to joke around,”

 

“I don’t think he was really joking in that instance.” Ladybug said hesitantly.  Chat frowned.  “To fuse, the two miraculous holders need to perform a short ceremony. Maybe you could even call it a dance.”

 

“A dance doesn’t sound horribly dangerous, My Lady.  I wouldn’t step on your toes that much,” Chat joked.  

 

“Well, here’s the thing: we would need to be using our lucky charm and cataclysm during it.” Ladybug explained.

 

“No.” Chat said shortly.  “I’m not risking you like that.  I won’t have cataclysm anywhere near you. That’s a deal breaker.  Let’s go back out there and keep fighting as we are.”

 

“Chaton,” Ladybug said fondly, taking his hand.  “I’ll have my lucky charm with me, and we’ve always been in perfect harmony.  This will work.  Besides, we both know that this is the only way!  Hawkmoth has saved all of his power for months, and now we have a real chance.  Please.”

 

Chat wanted to argue, to try to convince her otherwise, but he knew she was right.  This would be the only way they could defeat Hawkmoth for good.  

 

“Okay, you’ve  _ paw- _ suaded me.  I’ll do it.”  

 

Ladybug nodded, giving him a grim smile. 

 

“But first, are there any other side affects that I should know about?”

 

“Just one,” Ladybug replied.  “Fusions take a lot of energy, so when the fusion breaks, we will appear as our civilian selves instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir, regardless of who is watching.”

 

“And you’re okay with that?” Chat asked.  

 

Ladybug kept the secret of her identity hidden carefully despite their years of partnership, so it was an abrupt switch to hear her talk about revealing themselves so casually.

 

“If all goes well, Hawkmoth will be defeated and we won’t need to keep secrets anymore.”  Ladybug explained, smiling with a shyness that Chat Noir rarely saw on his Lady’s face.  “Are you ready?”

 

“As much as I’ll ever be,” Chat replied.  Both heroes were a bit tense.  Ladybug took a deep breath to calm herself a bit, but outwardly, she looked confident and collected.  

 

“Call your cataclysm on three,” Ladybug said.  “One, two,——“

 

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir yelled at the same time as Ladybug yelled “Lucky Charm!”  A silken sash of crimson with black spots fell into Ladybug’s palms.  

 

“Tikki is telling me to use this during the fusion ceremony,” Ladybug told Chat.  Chat Noir nodded, but his mind was elsewhere.  Now that that the infinitely destructive cataclysm was in his hands, Chat Noir found nothing more unappealing than a dance with his Lady.  However, once he saw the determined look in Ladybug’s blue eyes, he knew that he couldn’t back out.

 

Instead, Chat began to hum again, this time gently, to calm himself.  

 

The duo heard a couple of scrapes on the dumpster, growing more and more frantic as the seconds passed.  

 

Ladybug swore under her breath and then looked up at Chat.  “The butterflies must have found us.  It’s only a matter of time before they get to us, so we should get to it,”

 

“Right, yeah,” Chat replied, his heart thumping.

 

“Chat, look at me,” Ladybug said, smiling gently.  “I’ll be fine.  You know, a while ago someone told me that I was pretty lucky, and I have to say that I agree with them.”  

 

Chat smiled at that a little bit.  When the duo first met, Chat had made exactly that remark after seeing her dodge several subsequent attacks by simply taking a step back.

 

“Anyway, didn’t you say that we would look good together?” Ladybug added, teasing him a bit.  

 

_ Not the same context _ , Chat thought, but he smiled nonetheless and began to hum again.  

 

Ladybug glided past him with her sash and Chat hesitantly held out a hand.  Ladybug, with the sash in her hand, took it, and they both practically breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of malaffect from cataclysm touching Ladybug.  They figured that the sash gave her some protection.  

 

Ladybug gripped his hand tighter and put her other hand on his shoulder.  Chat followed suit with the position by putting his other hand on the small of her back, which was also covered by the sash.  Ladybug spun outwards, and instead of returning her to her original position, Chat hoisted her into the air and Ladybug propelled herself outwards, with only the sash connecting them as she spun in the air.  When she came back down, Ladybug wrapped the sash around herself to make the trip back safer.  Chat wrapped Ladybug in his arms and her legs hooked around his back.  

 

They couldn’t see it, but the second they embraced, the air around them started to shimmer.  Their two individual forms shimmered and melded into one, one holder who had both miraculous.  

 

* * *

 

 

The holder was wearing the ring on their finger and the earrings in their ears.  They were much taller than either Ladybug or Chat Noir, measuring about two hundred centimeters or six feet and seven inches.  

 

Their suit was made of white spandex with different combinations of black dots.  The black dots were in groups of one, two, three, four, five, and six, much like the different faces on a dice.  

 

On their upper body was a leather jacket.  The sleeves were black, with a green claw print on each shoulder.  The cuffs of the jacket were the same shade of green.  The rest of the jacket had a black and red ladybug pattern.  

 

Their face had a button nose with freckles dotting the bridge.  They had wide, bow shaped lips.  Their eyes were fairly round, but overall almond-shaped with striking grey eyes.  

 

This holder’s hair was golden blonde, with streaks of dark blue accenting their long braid and bangs.  The braid was tied together with a green bow.  

 

Unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir, they didn’t wear a mask.  As they did not exist as a civilian, it was unnecessary to mask their identity.  

 

The final touches were their weapons of choice.  They held an obsidian sword in their right hand.  The guard of the sword, which separated the blade from the rest of the hilt, had a green paw print pattern, the same as those on the holder’s shoulders.  Surrounding the sword was an aura of cataclysm.  

 

In their left hand was a round shield with a ladybug’s wing pattern.  Swirls of red mist were near the shield, as if advertising its magical pull.  

 

With all their weapons and outfit, the new holder looked formidable.  Their tall, muscular physique, complete with strong legs and broad shoulders, only added to the powerful appearance.  

 

Instead of immediately collecting themselves and getting into a battle stance, they merely stretched.  Being in a new form was strange, so they walked around the small space in a circle, testing their coordination and abilities.  Fortunately, Ladybug and Chat Noir were very close as partners and that translated into their new form, so they were able to move around smoothly and swiftly.  

 

_ Chance,  _ a voice in the back of their mind said,  _ it’s been a while. _

 

Chance moved jerkily, surprised by the voice.  “Tikki?  Plagg?” they asked.  It didn’t quite sound like either of them.

 

_ In a way, yes.   _ The serene voice responded.   _ I am both Tikki and Plagg, just as you are both Ladybug and Chat Noir.  You can call me Destin.   _

 

Chance felt more at ease now that they knew they had an ally, but they still desired more information.  Over the initial shock of the fusion, they tuned in to the scratching of the akumas once again on their dumpster shelter.  Chance decided to cut to the chase.

 

“You called me Chance, and that feels right,” Chance decided.  “but who am I?  What are we capable of?”

 

_ You are Chance, the embodiment of luck.   _ Destin replied.   _ Good luck is your shield, and misfortune is your weapon.  Use them well.  I have formed Destin throughout the ages, and I never change, but you, however, have a new form depending on your holders.   _

 

_ Close your eyes for a minute,  _ Destin told Chance.  

 

Chance closed their eyes and a flood of memories appeared.  They observed the different formations of Chance throughout the ages.  Every Chance looked extremely unique, save for the marking of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the steel-grey eyes.  They fought with extreme power and grace, and Chance regained all of this knowledge and ability in an instance.  

 

“Thank you Destin,” Chance said, their eyes glowing.  “I now know what needs to be done.”

 

Chance began to hum Chat Noir’s tune.  They cut the dumpsters away with the cataclysm powered sword, and they kicked the remains over.  Some akumatized butterfly monsters flew directly at Chance (despite the extreme discomfort the humming caused them), but they were able to block themselves with the shield at cut the monsters in half with their sword.  Chance briefly felt a bit of remorse for cutting the butterflies open, but they knew magic cure would purify the butterflies in the end.  

 

Chance recalled from a memory from a past battle that they could leap very far, so they started moving towards the park through a series of leaps and bounds.  Whenever one of the butterfly creatures would come near, they would simply cut through it or block it with the shield.  

 

After a minute, Chance arrived outside of the park.  They took a deep breath and then walked into the chaos of the park.  Chance was ready to face Hawkmoth.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Ever since Ladybug pulled Chat Noir away from the park, Alya had encouraged her classmates and the other civilians to step it up.  She trusted that Ladybug and Chat Noir had a plan and left for a reason, but as of now, they needed to protect themselves.  The heroes couldn’t swoop in and save them every time, so Alya started to fight back instead of letting the creatures intimidate her.  Alya threw Nino some branches, and they began to whack the creatures with their makeshift weapons.  Even sweet Rose, who was trapped along with the rest of their classmates, fought viciously against the akumatized butterflies.  

 

Relief washed over the students when they heard a familiar tune.  However, the voice they heard was not that of Chat Noir; it was Chance.  

 

Hawkmoth sensed Chance’s presence, so he commanded his creatures to clear a path.  He stepped forward, meeting Chance’s gaze.  The civilians watched with bated breath, uncertain about the current situation.  

 

“Well, well, well,” Hawkmoth murmured.  “I’d heard about the mythical Chance, but I didn’t expect to see you anytime soon.  Ladybug and Chat Noir shoved together.  How much time do you have until your kwami exhausts itself?  This stunt must be a real strain on your power, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.”

 

“You have no idea who you are dealing with,” Chance replied coolly.  “Every time I am called for, I prevail.  If you let these innocent people go and hand over your miraculous, things will turn out better for you in the end.”

 

“Hand over your miraculous?” Hawkmoth asked.  “I thought that was my line,”

 

Instead of replying, Chance started to hum again to regain focus.  

 

Out of the corner of their eye, Chance saw Hawkmoth motion towards the left.  To counter his order, Chance threw their shield to the side.  With extreme precision, the shield ricocheted off of the gate in seven different places, eventually knocking out the creatures that Hawkmoth sent to attack Chance.  While the shield was whizzing through the air, Chance leapt around the park slicing away the creatures that were attacking the civilians.  Most of the civilians instantly fled, but a few stayed, such as Alya, and by extension, Nino.  Chance disapproved of their insistence to stay, but they were not surprised.  

After looking around at Hawkmoth’s newly fallen akumatized butterflies, Chance turned back towards Hawkmoth.  “Luck is not on your side,” Chance told him.  “This is your last chance.”  

 

Hawkmoth looked at Chance disdainfully.  “Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak holders stronger.  Quit embarrassing yourselves!  I’ve seen what you really are.”

 

Nino practically had to hold Alya back from throttling Hawkmoth right there, but her anger was interrupted by deep laughter, and they were both surprised to see that its source was Chance.

 

Chance’s eyes flashed with determination, and a Chat-like grin curled on their face.  

 

“No you haven’t,” Chance replied resolutely.  

 

“ _ This is Chance, now together, _ ”  Chance began, circling their enemy.  “ _ And I’m never going down at the hands of the likes of you because your chances are slim.” _

 

_ “And every part of me is saying go get him.” _

 

_ “The two of us ain’t gonna follow your rules,”  _ Chance continued, their voice soaring with pride.   _ “come at me without any of your akumatized ghouls.” _

 

Most of the akumatized butterflies had backed off because of Chance’s sudden singing.  They could barely stand the humming, so the song was just too much.

 

_ “Let’s go, just me and you,”  _ Chance sang, locking eyes with Hawkmoth.  “ _ Let’s go, just one on two,”  _

 

Chance emphasized their point by cutting away a line of whimpering akumatized defense.  

 

_ “Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able,”  _

 

Hawkmoth tried to stab Chance with a blade hidden in their cane.

 

_ “Can’t you see that my relationship is stable,” _

 

Chance blocked the attack with their shield, and Hawkmoth grimaced angrily.

 

_ “I can see you hate the way we intermingle, but I think you’re just mad ‘cause you’re single!” _

 

Hawkmoth lunged forward, but Chance was able to maneuver behind him.

 

_ “You’re not gonna stop what we made together, we are gonna stay strong together,” _

 

Chance went on the offense, trying to take Hawkmoth from the behind, but he tripped them with his cane.

 

_ “If you break us down, we’ll just come back truer, and we’ll always be twice the holder that you are,” _

 

Chance immediately flipped backwards on their feet and stood tall again.

 

_ “Because I am made, o-o-o-o-of lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, and it’s stronger than you,” _

 

The battle quickly became heated, but Chance’s song did not cease.  The two opponents jested with their cane and their sword, which was more difficult than Chance expected because Hawkmoth’s clothing and weapon was resistant to cataclysm.  Chance, however, had the advantage of luck, the luck of landing more shots and avoiding more attacks from Hawkmoth.  Hawkmoth suffered the misfortune of his disadvantage, but his power was very strong after all of his time hoarding his power.  

 

Even with Chance’s luck, Hawkmoth managed to hook their foot with his cane and throw them to the ground.  He tried to lunge on top of them and grab their miraculous, but they blocked him with their lucky shield.  The two opponents slowly rose.  The air was tense.

 

_ “This is who we are, this is who I am,” _

 

Hawkmoth looked like he wanted to mock the hero, but he was soon interrupted.

 

_ “And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again.” _

 

Chance looked more determined than ever.

 

_ “Because I am a protector, and that will never end,” _

 

Chance used their shield to knock Hawkmoth off of their feet.

 

_ “And I won’t let you hurt my city, and I won’t let you hurt my friends!” _

 

Hawkmoth rose again, and the two began rapidly fighting in close contact.

 

_ “Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able, can’t you see that my relationship is stable” _

 

Hawkmoth tried to grab Chance’s ring, but they smacked his hand away with the hilt of their sword.  

 

_ “I know you think I’m not something you’re afraid of, ‘cause you think that you’ve seen what I’m made of,” _

 

Chance leapt up in the air, did a flip, and slammed their shield into the ground, causing the whole park to shake.  Hawkmoth lost his footing and fell to the ground.

 

_ “I am even more than the two of them, everything they care about is what I am,” _

 

Chance paused briefly, assessing the situation in a Ladybug-like manner.  Hawkmoth used this time to hesitantly rise up.

 

_ “I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation,” _

 

Chance, now content with their plan, started walking towards Hawkmoth.  

 

_ “I am made, o-o-o-o-of lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, and it’s stronger than you,” _

 

Chance aimed their shield towards the ground, and Hawkmoth, having been knocked off of his feet before by such a move, anticipated it by leaping up and balancing on his cane instead.  Chance planned for such a reaction, because they had been aiming for his cane the whole time.  Hawkmoth crashed into the fountain. Chance moved quickly so Hawkmoth could not escape.  

 

_ “lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, and it’s stronger than you” _

 

Chance made a sharp series of movements with their shield, summoning a lucky charm.  It was a very obvious lucky charm: a net.  They cast it upon Hawkmoth, completely trapping him.  

 

_ “lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, and it’s stronger than you” _

 

Chance made one decisive cut and destroyed Hawkmoth’s butterfly pin with the highest concentration of cataclysm possible.  The pin dissolved into nothingness instantly, and Hawkmoth’s disguise began to fade away.  

 

_ “lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, lu-u-u-u-uck, _

 

Chance didn’t wait and see who Hawkmoth was in this moment; they knew they only had so long before they transformed into their civilian selves, so they threw their shield as high as they could throw.  Throwing the shield activated miraculous cure, so all of Hawkmoth’s remaining akumatized creatures, and the fallen ones as well, were purified.  Countless white butterflies flooded the sky.  

 

After pulling out all the stops, Chance was exhausted, and they were practically doubled over.  They could feel the transformation wearing off, and everything became to seem a bit blurry…

 

_ You did it,  _ Destin whispered in their mind,  _ I knew you could. _

 

“Oh my god!” Alya exclaimed after the miraculous cure.  “They did it!  Chance, Ladybug, Chat Noir, whoever the hell that was, they did it!  And I got it all on tape!”

 

Nino was too shocked to say anything, so he limply followed along when Alya dragged him towards the hero and the villain. 

 

When they made it over to the fountain, a crowd was already gathering, murmuring in shock at the sight.  In the place of Chance were two exhausted teenagers.  They only seemed vaguely aware of the events occurring, and they clung onto each other as if they were each other’s lifeline.  

 

Alya pushed through the crowd to the very front, but she dropped her phone when she saw the identities of the heroes.  Nino stood, even more shocked then before.

 

“Mari!” Alya yelled, unable to say anything else.

 

“Adrien?” Nino asked.  

 

The two heroes finally turned to face each other, shock awakening their senses.  They couldn’t find the words to express all the things that they wanted to say, so they just stayed, holding on to their partner.  

 

“Adrien?” another voice asked incredulously.  

 

It came from the fountain, so the voice clearly belonged to Hawkmoth, or rather, as they could see without his disguise, Gabriel Agreste.  

 

Adrien tensed up, then abruptly stood.  Marinette stood with him, holding on tighter.

 

“I could’ve brought your mother back, Adrien,” Gabriel Agreste said, his voice filled with anger.  “You could’ve had a mother again!”

 

Adrien shook, refusing to take in his father’s crimes.  He knew that even miraculous cure couldn’t bring people back to life; nothing could justify what his father had become.  

 

Alya and Nino wanted more answers from their friends, but they could tell that Adrien just needed support, so they gathered around him, anchoring Adrien to everyone who loved him.  

 

The police arrived and cut the now-powerless Gabriel Agreste out of the trap that Chance’s lucky charm made.  As he was dragged out, Gabriel Agreste’s eyes never left Adrien’s heartbroken gaze.  

 

Adrien’s friends held on tight.  No one else dared approach them.

 

“Hey, Chat?” Marinette whispered.  “Adrien?” she said hesitantly.  Her bright blue eyes looked at him with gentleness and a confidence that he had only ever seen in Ladybug.

 

“We just went through hell, and I know that it must feel like your world is falling down, but know that we will always be here for you,” Marinette promised.  Alya and Nino nodded with absolute sincerity.  “And even though you might not feel this way right now, just know, that you are so strong.  You are stronger than all of this,”

 

The four friends huddled, their tears and laughter blending into one.  At this point, their emotions were an absolute mess, but, eventually, they made it through.  Their love was stronger than anything else. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though a single holder can have multiple miraculous (as we can assume from Hawkmoth's plan to obtain the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir), there is a reason for fusion in this situation. Chance has the skills of both Marinette and Adrien as well as the knowledge of how to use both miraculous as one unified tool. They also have experience from previous battles, so they don't have to fumble with the newness of the sudden power. 
> 
> Most of all, it was really fun to imagine what a fusion of Ladybug and Chat Noir would be like.


End file.
